Dos mitades
by Lunanoe
Summary: Perdida en un bosque, debatiéndome entre dos caminos igual de brillantes y que no me atrevo a recorrer hasta el final. ¿Seré capaz de atravesar uno de ellos sin echar la vista atrás? ¿O continuará mi corazón resquebrajado en dos partes igual de latentes?


Minna! Buenas! Para variar un poco, voy a salirme del ZoRo y escribir este OneShot que llevaba algún tiempo maquinando en mi mente. Como siempre, espero que os guste y ya sabéis que los reviews me ponen feliz. ¿Queréis verme triste?

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío...mejor no digo lo que haría si lo fuera porque traumatizaría a más de uno.

* * *

Ojalá tuviera la habilidad de Robin. Que más quisiera yo poder hacer copias fleurs de mí misma para no verme obligada a escoger. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando las dos opciones son igual de buenas?

¿Cómo puedo escoger cuando mi corazón hace tiempo que se niega a obedecerme? Sería incapaz de decantarme por un camino porque estaría constantemente echando la vista al otro y retrocediendo unos pasos para luego regresar al camino original. Probablemente estaría siempre en el centro del bosque, caminando hacia una y otra dirección sin saber cuál recorrer hasta el final.

Quisiera arrancarme el corazón e intentar unirlo nuevamente para que fuera uno y no se encontrara dividido en dos. Quisiera quitarme sus imágenes de la cabeza y que mis pensamientos albergaran una sola.

No podía hacerlo. No hoy, por el momento. No podía arrancar ni de mi corazón ni de mi cabeza a ninguno de los dos. La balanza de sentimientos estaba equilibrada. Estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de cada uno de ellos de la misma manera.

Uno sacaba la niña que había en mí. El otro despertaba la mujer que era. Uno me daba un amor tierno que hacía que cualquier acción se me antojara como mi primera vez. El otro me ofrecía un amor apasionado que me hacía tocar la constelación espacial al completo.

Uno me hacía rabiar hasta que el rostro se me ponía rojo de furia y deseaba lanzarlo por la borda. El otro despertaba mis celos dada su naturaleza donjuanesca, provocando que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y cortarle la lengua para que no volviera a hablar con ninguna mujer.

Con uno las penas desaparecían a base de risas y juegos. Palabras de amor y consecución de caprichos eran el remedio empleado por el otro.

Con uno era la niña que vivía su primer amor y sentía poder tocar el cielo con cada gesto. Con otro era la mujer que experimentaba el amor adulto y creía ser la madre de las estrellas a cada movimiento.

Mi corazón se encontraba dividido por dos hombres totalmente opuestos. La noche y el día. La carne y el pescado. El dulce y lo salado. Dos imanes que se repelían pero hacia los que me veía irremediablemente atraída.

¿Cómo podía elegir cuando cada uno de ellos tenía una mitad de mi corazón? Si escogía, ¿dónde acabaría la mitad perdedora? Nunca sería feliz porque no podía vivir con ni sin ellos.

Deseaba encontrarme en la misma tesitura de Robin. Ella no debía enfrentarse a esos problemas porque su corazón pertenecía por entero a un solo hombre que le daba todo lo que ellos me daban a mí. Robin era niña y mujer con ese hombre pero yo tenía que recurrir a los dos para sentirme de dicha manera.

Sabía que esta situación no podría sostenerse mucho más tiempo. Sabía que no solo estaba haciéndome daño a mí misma con todo esto sino que otras dos personas padecían en su piel el sufrimiento derivado de mi indecisión. Y yo no quería ser la causa de enfrentamientos entre ellos. Nada podría hacerme mayor daño que ver destrozada su amistad por mi culpa y ese sería precisamente el desenlace que tomaría esta situación sino la cortaba pronto.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a detenerlo? Sería como obligar a mi corazón a que funcionara a medias, a que no latiera por completo, a que rompiera una mitad y solo dejara en funcionamiento a la otra.

Estaba mentalmente agotada. No podía más. Un día cercano las dos mitades de mi corazón se romperían en mil pedazos al verse incapaces de sostener sentimientos y emociones tan impares. Al no poder albergar dos amores tan intensos.

-¿No has pensado en alejarte una temporada de todo esto?

La voz de Zoro me llegó desde mi espalda. Me sobresalté al escucharle, tanto que estuve a punto de caerme de la hamaca. Zoro se sentó frente a mí, dando un sorbo a su botella de sake.

-No sé de qué me hablas –le dije intentado que no se notara el temblor de mi voz.

-Puedes que creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas pero sí que lo hago. No ha sido Robin quien me lo ha contado. No necesito una afirmación para saber la lucha que estás afrontando contra tu corazón desde hace tiempo. Veo cómo los miras y la tristeza que te invade cada vez que pelean creyendo que es por tu egoísmo, porque piensas que se han declarado la guerra por tu incapacidad de escoger a uno. Déjame decirte, Nami, que te equivocas: claro que para ellos tampoco es fácil esta situación pero siempre velarán por tu felicidad más que por las de ellos mismos. Saben el tormento por el que pasas y ese es su pesar, verte a ti sufrir. Estarían dispuestos a dejarte marchar si con eso pudieras volver a ser feliz.

Zoro suspiró y miró por encima de mi hombro. Estaba atardeciendo pero al ver sus ojos llegué a pensar que el sol había vuelto a salir del brillo que desprendían. Volteé la cabeza para encontrarme con la figura de Robin regando sus plantas, dándonos la espalda.

-Sé cómo se sienten porque yo haría lo mismo que ellos en su lugar. Si ella se sintiera desdichada, la dejaría partir aunque mi corazón se rompiera para siempre. Cualquier cosa porque ella fuera feliz.

-No podré ser feliz marchándome –repliqué-. No puedo estar alejada de ellos. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán aunque nos separe un océano.

-Sé que probablemente no será de esa forma porque a mí me ocurriría lo mismo. Pero, sinceramente, ¿no crees que sería beneficioso para tu salud mental poner tierra de por medio, reflexionar en soledad, sin encontrártelos a cada paso? Ya, sé que me vas a decir que no puedes olvidarte de ninguno. No estoy diciéndote eso. Simplemente te digo que según el escenario se ven las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente y ciertamente la distancia es lo único que podrá hacerte ver cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría sentada manteniendo esta clase de conversación con Zoro me habría reído pero ahora, luego de escucharlo hablar, deseaba que hubiera metido las narices en mis asuntos antes.

Él tenía razón. Aunque me encogía al imaginarme alejada de ellos, no podía negar que cierta distancia fuera un buen remedio para reflexionar con claridad sobre la situación en la que me encontraba. Tal vez la distancia me permitiera darme cuenta de qué camino atesoraba más elegir aunque en este momento los dos fueran igual de anhelados para mí. O quizás, un tercer camino se abriera ante mí.

* * *

"_Necesito estar un tiempo en soledad. No puedo especificar cuánto tiempo será pero me reuniré con vosotros en el momento en que las olas que golpean mi alma se detengan y vuelva a ser un mar en calma. No buscadme: no tendré más remedio que regresar si lo hacéis. Mi alma siempre quedará entre las paredes del Sunny y mi corazón…bueno, también se encuentra a salvo, esperando el momento de unirse en dos de nuevo. _

_Con cariño,_

_Nami"_

Robin dejó la carta que le había dado Nami aquella mañana antes de marcharse sin despedirse de otra persona que la arqueóloga sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nadie dijo nada. Luego de un rato en silencio, cada uno volvió a sus tareas con resignación, procurando no pensar en la marcha de su nakama. Era algo que afectaba a todos, por supuesto, pero lo principal era su felicidad y si para encontrarla debiera ausentarse de la banda estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante.

Solo quedaban Luffy y Sanji en la cocina. Ambos miraban aquel trozo de papel con intensidad, procurando ocultar al otro la intensa emoción que los embargaba.

En un momento, levantaron la mirada y se quedaron observándose sin decir palabra, transmitiéndose con los ojos toda su angustia por la marcha de la mujer que ambos amaban y en torno a la cual habían creado un tenso triángulo.

A pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasase, los dos sabían que serían tomodachis sin importar la decisión que tomara Nami. Su amistad perduraría aunque la desolación de un amor perdido los consumiera.

Pero ahora, ambos tenían que volver a construirse un nuevo corazón. Sabían que lo lograrían luego de horribles sufrimientos y angustias. Podrían hacerlo cuando el amanecer volviera a alumbrarles.

Ella les había dado una mitad de su corazón a cada uno pero los suyos se los había llevado Nami con su partida.


End file.
